Foretelling Reality
by BabeinBlue
Summary: What if Willow starts to have dreams of the doomed relationship that Spike and Buffy are going to have before it happened? Will she try to stop it? How would that affect Buffy and Spike? BS
1. Chapter One

**Title**: Fortelling Reality

**Author: **Babe in Blue

**Rating: **PG maybe 13 throughout the whole story

**Summary: **What if Willow starts having dreams of the doomed relationship of Spike and Buffy before it happened? Will she try to stop it? How would that affect everyone, especially Spike and Buffy?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They all belong to Joss Whedon and the people that work with him.

**Distribution: **If anyone wants this story, just ask.

**Feedback: **It's greatly appreciated. I'd love to know what you guys think about this story. Good thoughts, I hope.

**A/N: **This is a rewrite of the original chapter one. I went over it and saw a few mistakes and that really bothered me, so here I am!

**Chapter 1**

Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers walked across the busy campus of UC Sunnydale, on the main walkway in comfortable silence. To the everyday observers, they looked like normal teenagers attending college but they were wrong.

Buffy Summers has been slaying vampires and killing demons ever since she was fifteen. She is the chosen one. She, alone, was supposed to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. But that's not how it went.

Willow Rosenberg is an amateur witch. She has been Buffy's best friend ever since Buffy came to Sunnydale and still is. Ever since she found out that Buffy was a slayer, Willow supported her all the way. She, also, has been fighting evil side by side with Buffy and Xander; Xander Harris.

Xander Harris has been best friends with Willow since the beginning. After their best friend Jesse was killed by a vampire, he helped Buffy and Willow with the slaying even though he wasn't good at fighting.

Buffy smiled slightly at that. Her friends risking their lives to save the world with her. Willow noticed this and questioned why she was smiling.

"No reason. I just realized how lucky I am to have great friends like you and Xander,"Buffy replied.

"You just realized that?"Willow joked while Buffy playfully glared.

"Anyway, what do you think of Riley?"Willow asked. Riley has been asking Willow about Buffy for the past week. She thought it was cute at first but now it was just annoying her. Ever since Oz left Willow a few weeks ago, she's been sick of love. She decided to just give up hope, but obviously fate wasn't going to let that happen. Even talking about the subject "love" has been scarring Willow.

"Riley? You mean the T.A. for Professor Walsh's class?"Buffy asked. Willow nodded in return. They turned around the corner to head towards Giles, Buffy's watcher's, house. Buffy thought about the question for a minute.

"Well he doesn't really seem my type but he is kind of cute,"Buffy admitted.

"That's good,"Willow commented, "I mean that's good that you think he's cute."

They both became silent and arrived at their destination. Buffy opened the door and they both headed inside.

"Hey Buffster, Wills,"Xander greeted.

"Hey,"Buffy and Willow said at the same time.

Giles came out of his bathroom looking annoyed. He looked up and greeted the two that just came.

"Buffy, I need you to feed Spike,"Giles commanded.

"What? Why me?"Buffy questioned, sounding much like a five year old. At Giles's look Buffy sighed and agreed.

Spike looked annoyed. He was chained to the bathtub when Buffy came in, carrying a mug that read "Kiss the Librarian" with a straw protruding from it. Spike could tell it contained blood.

"It's about time. Hope you got it warm enough,"Spike said.

Buffy stood near the door without saying a word. She sighed and sat at the end of the tub.

"Shut up Spike,"Buffy commanded before Spike could say anything. She put the mug close enough to Spike so that he can suck through the straw. When Spike made a big to do out of it on purpose, Buffy's face cringed in disgust even more.

"I don't know why you're so dainty all of a sudden. Probably done this for Angel, you must have,"Spike noted.

Buffy's disgusted expression soon turned into an annoyed one as she took the mug away from him.

"Hey! Give it!"Spike exclaimed, the straw still dangling from his mouth.

Outside of the bathroom, Willow and Giles were talking about Spike, through all the commotion.

"I can't keep Spike here any longer,"Giles revealed, "I would like to shower sometime today. Alone."

Feeling sympathy for Giles, Willow asked him about Spike getting his own place.

Before Giles could answer Spike's voice could be heard everywhere around the house.

"Watcher! Make her stop!"Spike pleaded.

Giles sighed and thought to himself. 'Sometimes you would think they were brother and sister.'

Suddenly Xander started laughing out loud. "You know what I just realized?"Xander asked to no one in particular. "As much as I hate dead boy Jr., it would be really funny and disgusting if Buffy and Spike fell in love."

With that Willow, Giles, and Xander all laughed out loud. That could never happen. Right?

Buffy came out of the bathroom with an annoyed expression and found everyone laughing.

"What's so funny?"Buffy asked, not wanting to be left out.

Willow smiled and said, "It's nothing, really. I got to go guys. I'll see you later in the dorms Buffy."

"Bye!" Buffy waved.

"Willow seems to be coping better with Oz's departure, don't you think?"Giles asked.

"She still has a way to go, but yeah, I think she's dealing. Xander, what do you think?" Buffy questioned.

"You know our Wills," Xander replied, not fully answering the question.

Willow opened the door to Oz's room. It's completely bare. She entered the room and looked around, surprised. She felt tears producing and ran back towards the dorm room that she and Buffy shared.

Willow quickly went inside her room and stood still, letting the tears out. She walked towards her bed and laid down, still in her clothes. Her vision was soon blinded by the tears and she found herself thinking. What was wrong with her? Did she do anything wrong? Why did he leave?

She stopped crying a few minutes later and she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep, the questions still wandering in her mind.

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? I'll be updating soon. Got any questions? Email me!


	2. Chapter Two

**Title**: Foretelling Reality

**Author: **Babe in Blue

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **What if Willow starts to have dreams of the doomed relationship of Buffy and Spike before it happened? Will she try to stop it? How would that affect the people around her, especially Buffy and Spike?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They all belong to Joss Whedon and the people that work with him.

**Distribution: **If anyone wants this story, just ask.

**Feedback: **It's greatly appreciated. I'd love to know what you guys think about this story. Good thoughts, I hope.

**A/N: **Chapter two! Yay! I finally had time to write this, so I'm really happy. I hope people are still reading and enjoying this story. Just to warn you guys, this is sort of a rushed chapter. It's supposed to express Buffy and Willow's feelings about everything. I'm not good at righting drama, but I had to include it. You guys will see in the later chapters, how it's supposed to fit in with everything.

**Chapter Two**

Buffy entered her room that she shared with Willow. She was thinking about alot of things. A comment she made earlier, to be specific. Willow was dealing, wasn't she? Buffy was sad. How can she not know how her best friend is feeling? Buffy was careful not to wake up Willow. Buffy knew how Willow felt. She had a loving boyfriend too, once. His name was Angel. Even though it was months after Angel left, Buffy still felt sad somehow, inside.

Buffy walked over to Willow's bed. She frowned when she saw a wet spot on her pillow. Apparently, Willow had been crying. Buffy ten noted that Willow was moaning and withering in her sleep.

"Willow, Will, wake up, it's just a dream," Buffy gently tried. When Willow still didn't wake up, Buffy's frown deepened.

"Willow!" Buffy tried again. This time, Willow's eyes opened up, startled.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Willow asked.

"You were having a nightmare. Atleast, it looked like you were having a nightmare," Buffy said, confused.

"I was?" Willow asked, her eyes full of confusion.

"Willow, is anything wrong? Cause if there is,  you know you can talk to me, right?"

"It's nothing,"

"This doesn't look like nothing,"

"Really, it's nothing Buffy. I know how you're busy; we'll talk about this later."

Buffy's eyes saddened. Is that how Willow felt about her? That she was busy and didn't have time for her?

"I'm free now, Willow."

"I'm fine. It's just Oz," Willow answered dejectedly. Buffy's face softened at that. She knew how Willow felt.

"I, I went over his room today. J-just to c-check, you know? To see if he's back. To s-see if he'll come back for me. I always think that you  know? That h-he'll come back for me," Willow babbled, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Buffy sat down on a chair, right infront of Willow. She always told herself that whenever her friends were in trouble, she'll be there for them, just like they were there for her. And right now, Willow needed her help.

"His stuff are gone. Devon t-told me that Oz sent for his stuff. I guess he's planning to settle down somewhere, else." Willow, now, was sobbing continuously.

Buffy nodded, not having the strength to interrupt Willow.

"I realized something today. I-in my dreams. Oz is gone, for good," Willow told Buffy.

Buffy felt tears sting her own eyes and went over to hug Willow.

"It'll be all right. You'll get over it, like I did with Angel. I felt the same when he left, like someone split my heart in two and half of it is lost," Buffy commented. Willow nodded, that's exactly how she felt.

"I guess Oz took that half, huh?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded, "I don't understand. Why he left, we could have dealt with it you know? I would have forgave him, we could have worked it out."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find someone new," Buffy answered with a small grin.

"I'm really glad that you're here Buffy," Willow said.

"Hey, we're best friends. That's what I'm here for," Buffy replied.

"I'm really lucky to have great friends,"

"You just realized that?" Buffy said, remembering what Willow said earlier that day.

"I'm serious Buffy."

"I'm lucky too."With that, Buffy gave Willow another big hug and handed her a tissue.

"Here, wipe your tears. I'll be back in a few hours, okay? I have to help Giles with Spike. I mean, how annoying can a vampire get?" Buffy asked to herself.

Willow laughed and nodded. While Buffy left, Willow laid back on her bed. It wasn't a soon later until she fell asleep again.

**A/N**: Woah, was this chapter a little too awkward? I think I need to work on their characterization again. Sorry! Reviews really make me update faster. I want to know what you think about this chapter!


End file.
